Reflections
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda usually the self-sufficient type, learns that it's okay to lean on someone once in a while when her family is away. And Lee learns that it's not a bad thing to actually care for someone when needed. Set in 2nd season. AU and off canon. Author's Note: As I'm currently getting over a stomach bug, this came to mind.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections

Chapter 1

Amanda hated being sick. She was used to helping everyone else when this happened , but now it was her turn!

And she wasn't about to call her family back from Vermont, for a little thing like a cold.

She called IFF to relay she wouldn't be in and Billy told her not to worry about anything there. Just to take care of herself and to return when she could.

She looked around the house while fixing her tea and saw she was low on some things but as long as she had her medicine and cough drops and tissues, she knew she'd be all right for a few days.

Her tea kettle whistled signaling her that the water was ready and as she steeped the teabag she put the thermometer in her mouth once more.

Returning to the family room couch she put the tea cup down on the coffee table and after a few minutes, took the thermometer out and shook her head.

It was still at 100.1.

She sighed and looking at her watch saw that it wasn't quite time to take her next dose of medicine, at least not for another half hour.

As she laid down she thought, Was it starve a cold, feed a fever or the other way around?

She couldn't remember at that point and shrugged muttering, "Oh, well. I'm not hungry anyway."

She put on the TV and yawned finally finding an old movie and pulled the blanket over her settling in to watch it but soon enough, had drifted off to sleep.

She stirred some time later to the smells in her kitchen, soup to be exact and bread maybe?

Sitting up on the couch she turned to see Lee of all people stirring something in a pot and mumbled sleepily, "Lee? How did...What're you doing here? My mother didn't call, did she?"

Smiling he turned the stove on low and came over to her putting a hand on her forehead gently stating, "Hi. Looks like you've been out a while You're still kinda warm, though."

Getting the thermometer he shook it and remarked bringing it to her mouth replied, "Open wide..."

About to protest she was stopped by it entering her mouth as Lee commented shaking his head, "Quiet! That is, if you can do that for at least a couple of minutes here-"

Amanda immediately took it out of her mouth and responded quickly, "I will as soon as you tell me-"

But Lee grabbed it out of her hand and stuck it back in her mouth answering firmly, "As soon as we find out your temp here, okay? Now just relax, huh?"

So Amanda had no choice in the matter. She had to wait...

Meanwhile as she waited, she studied her partner thinking, What is he even doing here? Had he called saying he'd be stopping by and she just forgot?

Shaking her head she then thought, This just doesn't make sense. I know he's got better things to do on a Friday night then to come see a sick housewife/civilian auxillary.

Then Lee removed the thermometer answering slowly, "Ahh. Only went down by one degree."

Putting it back on the tissue she had on the table he got up commenting, "We have to get you well. Time for soup."

As Lee went to get bowls and utensils Amanda got up slowly and eyeing her get up he firmly remarked, "Sit down now! I will bring this to you on a tray if you will just be patient, all right?"

Amanda shook her head replying, "Lee! I'm okay for the moment. Just a little tired, is all. I can eat in the kitchen-"

Lee growled stating, "You are the most obstinate-"

Amanda shrugged asking,"And you're pretty good at hiding things. Now, please. Has my mother called? Because if she finds out you're here-"

Lee sighed and gestured to the kitchen table answering, "Sit down and have some soup...C'mon."

As Amanda sat Lee brought over everything including oyster crackers.

She reached for them but Lee took the bag from her responding, "Uh-uh. I don't know what you can handle on an empty stomach tonight. Try it solo, huh?"

Amanda sighed and shrugged resignedly replying, "Fine. But let me guess. Mr. Melrose told you I was sick, so you felt obligated to-"

Lee shook his head remarking, "Oh, c'mon! I came because I felt like it, okay? I only came by to see if-if you needed anything, that's all."

Amanda swallowed commenting, "Oh... Well...Thank you. I think I'm pretty much set with my medicine and all."

Taking a taste of the soup she answered, "It's very good. Now, about my mother?"

Lee sighed and getting up from the table went over to her answering machine and pressed the Play button.

It was her mother from three o' clock that afternoon.

She stated: "Hello, Darling. I was hoping to catch you if you were home from work. Which of course as usual, you're not yet...Oh, well. Anyway. Your Uncle Herman has come down with the flu, so the boys and I are staying a few extra days. It's a good thing they're off from school the rest of the week. I'll call again when I get a chance. The boys send their love and we'll see you later, all right? Take care, Dear. Bye, bye..."

The message clicked off and Lee queried to Amanda, "There. Feel better now?"

Amanda sighed answering, "Poor Uncle Herman. Hope he'll be better soon."

Lee nodded remarking, "I know. And I'm sure he will be. Now, why don't you finish that bowl and then you can go lay down again."

Amanda shook her head asking, "Lee... It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do here, but...why-"

Lee shrugged questioning her, "What is it, Amanda?"

Amanda took another spoonful of soup to placate him and commented, "I really need to know why you're here. I mean, it's Friday night and usually, you have a date or two lined up and-"

Lee groaned answering, "You know, I'm really starting to regret coming over here at all."

Putting up a hand as she was about to answer he replied defensively, "Okay, okay! As soon as you finish and I get you settled back on the couch I will clean up everything and leave. All right, Your Highness?"

The genuine hurt he showed in his eyes spoke volumes to Amanda as she responded quietly, "I'm sorry. It's really very sweet what you're doing. I-I guess I'm not used to having people fuss over me. It's just that it's only a cold and I will be over it soon enough. But I just don't like to lean on anyone when I'm sick. I usually help them, you know? But-But it's all right. You can stay if you want."

Lee half smiled as he patted her hand and remarked, "All right. Let's finish the soup and you can get some rest, hmm?"

Amanda nodded and they finished a while later with Amanda leaving half a bowl.

Lee shook his head at her but stated, "It's okay. You can have what's left over later. Let me go clean up. You go ahead over to the couch."

Amanda went over to lay down and queried, "That was good soup. Where did you get the recipe?"

Lee smiled as he was making room in her fridge for the soup pot and commented, "Believe it or not, it was my mother's. Her own version of Leek and Stilton soup. My uncle had been given some of my parent's things after they died and that was among my mother's things, along with jewelry and pictures..."

And as Lee finished speaking he looked over and Amanda had dropped off to sleep.

He shook his head thinking, Best thing for her right now...

But it didn't last long.

Within forty five minutes, Amanda was up and running to the bathroom to vomit!

Lee rushed after her and upon reaching her went to hold her hair back until she was done.

A few moments later Amanda sat down on the floor against the toilet answering weakly, "I'm so sorry. I dunno why I'm feeling this way now. Maybe it's good that you are here, huh?"

Lee dampened the hand towel that was there and mopped her forehead commenting gently, "And maybe it's not just a cold, huh? Maybe you caught a bug of some sort and you didn't realize it."

Looking at her concernedly he queried, "Do you think you can get up now or do you need to sit a minute?"

Amanda shrugged as she leaned her head against the toilet stating softly, "It's cool here. Feels good..."

Lee then felt her forehead and shook his head remarking, "Aw, jeez! You're burning up! Here, let's get you to your room and I'll get your meds and some aspirin. C'mon..."

He helped her up and then as they reached the landing he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room amid her tired protests!

Placing her gently on her bed he answered, "Stay put, all right? I'll be back."

It took Lee no time at all to return with her medicine and some water from her bathroom.

Getting Amanda settled in her bed he gave her the aspirin as well and remarked, "Now, I'll be right downstairs if you need me-"

Just then the phone rang and as Amanda reached for it Lee shook his head replying, "You have a machine, remember? Now, get some sleep and I'll check on you in a little while..."

At the door on his way out he commented, "And I'll leave this open a bit so you can yell for me if you need to, okay?"

Amanda nodded and responded weakly, "Th-Thank you, Lee."

He winked answering, "You're welcome. Lie down now..."

He waited until she got comfortable and closed her eyes before he headed downstairs.

Getting to the kitchen he checked the answering machine.

It was Amanda's mother leaving yet another message that stated: "Hello, Sweetheart! I hope you get this message because I have some good news. Aunt Edna has come to visit and insisted that she will stay to look after Uncle Herman who's holding his own thankfully, so we decided to come back in the morning. I decided to have us fly home this time and our plane lands at nine AM, but don't worry about coming to get us. We're taking a cab home. See you tomorrow, Darling! Bye, Bye!"

The machine clicked off and Lee panicked. Tomorrow morning?!

He had to think of something.

He couldn't just leave Amanda to fend for herself at this stage. She was still too weak and hopefully her fever would go down during the night, but what if it hung on?

As he pondered what to do it amazed him that he started to care about someone like her in this way.

When had that happened?

Usually when they were together at work he couldn't wait to be free of her and he was sure that she felt the same at certain times.

And yes, it was he who initially needed her the day they met for one little piece of help.

But who knew they'd still be working together, one crazy case after another?

And if it wasn't for Billy he probably wouldn't have seen her again for the rest of his life, and it wouldn't have been a bad thing.

Or would it?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections

Chapter 2

Lee looked at the time.

It was nearly nine PM as he finished cleaning up Amanda's kitchen and her family room which had a wastebasket full of tissues next to the couch and on the coffee table, her cough drops and assorted magazines and books she liked to read.

He decided to check her temperature one more time and if it was still the same, he'd get her ready to go to his place.

He couldn't take the chance that the fever would spike suddenly and no one would be here with her until her family got home.

Reaching her room he went in and found her sleeping soundly and shook his head knowing he didn't want to wake her but it had to be done.

Shaking her shoulder gently Lee stated, "Hey, Amanda? Amanda, it's me. C'mon, wake up now. I gotta take your temperature again..."

Amanda stirred slightly and as she saw it was Lee she inched away from him asking sleepily, " L-Lee? Wh-When did you get here? Why are you in my room? What happened tonight?"

Lee muttered as he looked at her and remarked slowly, "Oh, boy...Listen to me, please? You have a little more than a cold here and I've been here trying to look after you since your family's been away. On that note, there was a message again from your mother saying that she and the boys are flying home in the morning. So, I'm checking your temp again to see if it's gone down any. If it has, fine. I'll get myself outta here and you can just tell your mom you got sick but you didn't want to ruin her trip, okay? But if it's the same or a bit higher, I'm afraid you'll have to come back to my place with me-"

But Amanda a little more alert now shook her head immediately replying, "N-No, I'm sorry. Thanks, but I'll be all right. And thank you for the soup and all but I do think it's best that you go after all. I mean, how would it look if they came home and saw you? How would I even explain you to them-"

Lee sighed and commented, "A-man-da! C'mon! I work with you at IFF. Simple."

Amanda sat up slowly and shrugged answering, "Sure. Simple for you and me, but they don't know you from any place I know that they know. And I'm not sure I could pull off an explanation of how you suddenly came here and-"

But Lee tired of her rambling, instantly popped the thermometer in her mouth again before she could say anything else!

Noting the angry stare she gave him he stated firmly, "Okay! Get as ticked off as you want, but I'm not leaving you by yourself in this condition. It-It wouldn't be right, and you know it!"

When Lee finished, Amanda sighed deeply and nodded in understanding.

Shaking her head slowly Amanda thought, Has he always been this way? There were certain things that bugged me about him but now...I just can't figure this out.

Lee had the same thoughts as they waited a few minutes to check her temperature.

Glancing at his watch and then at her he thought, I know she's not well, but something's different about her now and I can't put my finger on it. Yeah, sure. It would be strange to have her family see me. And I'm not normally into the suburban scene but here I am trying to I guess, do the right thing for once and not be selfish...

Lee was alarmed for a moment as he then shook his head thinking, Whoa! Where the hell is this coming from? Amanda's right. I could have had dates lined up tonight if I wanted to but truthfully when Billy told me about her being sick, I just thought I'd swing by and check on her like I do sometimes after our cases which can get pretty hairy.

He then felt Amanda tapping his arm and as he looked she pointed to the thermometer and he nodded and checked quickly.

He noted worriedly that it had gone up slightly but that it wasn't at the dangerous level which was good.

He showed her and then answered simply, "I'll leave this up to you. If you feel you can manage until your family gets back, I'll go. But you can't wait until I leave and then start running around here like you usually do, okay? Either stay in your bed or on the couch downstairs where I found you and-"

But Amanda replied as he was speaking, "I'll go."

Lee was still saying something when Amanda stopped him and responded, "Lee! I said I'll go!"

Lee bewildered asked, "Really? No argument at all?"

Amanda sighed and yawned answering, "Yeah. Turns out I'm too tired anyway at this point to do anything you think I'm gonna do so let me get ready, huh? Wait for me downstairs. I promise I won't try to go out the window here either, all right?"

Lee nodded as he slowly smiled and stated, "Okay. See you in a few minutes."

As he went downstairs he thought, Whew. She must not be back to normal yet if she's too tired to argue with me.

Getting to the kitchen he took the soup pot out of the fridge and put things back where they originally were on the shelves.

When he finished Amanda came into the kitchen commenting, "I'm ready."

Lee saw her overnight bag and queried, "That's it?"

Amanda shrugged remarking, "Of course. It's probably a twenty four hour bug anyway."

Gathering her purse and keys and putting on a coat she then answered as they got to the door, "Oh. Forgot a note..."

Going back to the kitchen she scribbled a quick note for her mother leaving it on the counter.

Lee couldn't resist as he asked, "May I?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Don't worry. There aren't any typos in it, Mister."

Lee smirked as he read it and looking back at her answered, "Thanks. You took my suggestion after all..."

Amanda shrugged and commented, "Well, I didn't want to fill your head with praise, but you were right about what to say here."

Then noticing that Lee had the soup pot she queried, "You're bringing that?"

Lee nodded replying, "Yeah. Don't want your mother to have too many questions here like she usually does for you...Let's go."

Amanda opened the door as Lee carried out the soup and Amanda turned off the lights and locked the door behind them following him to the car with her things.

Getting to the car he put the soup pot on the hood and helped Amanda in the passenger side.

Then bringing the soup pot back he stated, "Here. You hold this in your lap and I'll put your stuff in the trunk-"

But Amanda then asked, "Wait. Did you turn off the stove?"

Lee nodded answering, "Y-Yeah, I'm almost sure I did."

Amanda thought for a moment and then asked, "Could you go check, please?"

Lee shook his head and taking her keys from her growled, "I'll be right back...Of all the-"

As Amanda watched him go she thought, It happens sometimes. I don't know why he's so upset about it.

As Lee got in the house he went to the kitchen and sure enough, the stove was still on Low!

He gulped and responded out loud, "Oops."

He shut it down completely and doing a quick once over of everything else was satisfied as he once again went out the front door and locked it behind him and headed to the car but Amanda pointed back to the front door telling him, "You forgot the keys."

Lee shook his head and grumbled as he went to retrieve them stating, "Geez! It's almost like we're married or something!"

Coming back finally he got Amanda's bag in the trunk and got in to start the car and asked, "Ready? Here we go..."

Amanda then queried, "Wait. Do you have supplies at your place? I mean, I know you weren't expecting anyone to-"

Lee was beginning to get a headache as he calmly answered patting her shoulder, "I can have stuff delivered, don't worry. Why don't you try to sleep now, huh? We'll be there soon enough."

As he pulled out of her neighborhood he thought miserably, What possessed me to help this woman in the first place?

And Amanda thought as she closed her eyes, Why is he suddenly so grouchy tonight? What did I do?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Reflections

Chapter 3

They arrived at Lee's Georgetown apartment complex about twenty minutes later and as Lee pulled into his parking space and parked he stated to Amanda who had just awakened, "Here we are. Now, just stay put for a minute while I get the doorman to help me..."

He opened the car door but Amanda shook her head protesting, "L-Lee. It's okay. I can walk, you know."

Lee chuckled answering, "He's not going to carry you up. He's taking the soup. I'm carrying you up-"

But Amanda shook her head once more firmly remarking, "Oh, no you're not! I told you I can walk and I will!"

Stubbornly getting herself out of the car she only made it a few feet holding the soup pot when she began to feel dizzy and leaned back towards the car putting the pot on the hood!

Lee grumbled and commented frustratedly, "Aw, geez! Here we go again with her not listening to me!"

Looking toward the apartment entrance he spotted the doorman letting someone in and whistled to him stating, "I-I need your help here! Get something to keep that door open!"

But the doorman shook his head answering, "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Stetson. I can't leave my post-"

Lee sighed and went to scoop up Amanda bringing her to the door and placing her on the chair nearby replied to the doorman, "Please! There's a bonus in it for you if you just keep an eye on my friend Mrs. King for a minute while I get her things! I'll be right back!"

Before the doorman could protest, Lee tore back to his car and grabbed Amanda's bag out of the trunk and shut it and going to the driver's side shut the door locking it and then went around to the other side of the hood to grab the soup pot and went back to the entrance of the building stating to the doorman, "Thanks. I know it's against the rules here but if you could just follow me upstairs to my place with her bag and the soup, I'd really appreciate it."

The doorman replied with a sigh, "Very well, Sir. It's highly irregular, but it might help if you took your keys out of your car door first..."

Lee looked at the man questioningly and then checked a pocket with first one hand while maneuvering the soup carefully, and then the other coming up empty handed!

Chagrined suddenly as he realized what had happened again Lee shrugged putting the soup and the bag down and mumbled, "Be right back..."

Going back to the car Lee shook his head dismayed thinking, Good job, Stetson! Way to be on the ball here!

Finally making sure everything was locked up and that he had his keys safely in his pocket he came back in the building responding to the doorman, "Okay. Ready to go?"

The doorman looked anxiously at Amanda and queried to Lee, "Should I take Mrs. King?"

Lee shook his head quickly and answered, "N-No. I'll do that. You just take the soup and her bag if you could, please. Thanks..."

As he scooped up Amanda she murmured feverishly, "L-Lee? Wh-Where are we? I can help..."

Lee whispered, "It-It's okay, Amanda. I got you. You'll be all right soon. Just relax, huh?"

A few minutes later the three made it up to Lee's place by the elevator and Lee opened the door leading them in commenting to the doorman, "Just put the soup on the counter in the kitchen and the bag on the chair here. I've gotta get Mrs. King settled. Thanks a lot..."

Taking Amanda back to his bedroom he laid her down on the bed and taking her coat and shoes off put a blanket over her responding, "I'll be back..."

He came out and the doorman asked, "Anything else, Sir? I really do need to get back now."

Lee nodded and pulling out his wallet gave him a wad of bills stating, "I appreciate your help. Really. Thank you."

The doorman remarked, "I hope Mrs. King will be better soon, Sir."

Lee sighed deeply looking toward the bedroom and nodded commenting, "That makes two of us."

Letting the doorman out he shut the door and then taking Amanda's bag back to the bedroom he thought carefully, I can't leave her in those clothes. She wouldn't be comfortable...But she'd have a fit if I...

Shaking his head finally he thought, Screw it! I'll just think of it like a job. I'll be professional about it.

He opened her bag he found her nightgown and pulled it out commenting softly, "I can do this. No sweat."

He pulled her up to a sitting position and replied as she murmured, "L-Lee? What're you doing?"

Lee gently answered, "Getting you ready for bed. But I'm gonna need your help. Raise your arms if you can, okay?"

Amanda slowly brought both arms up and sighed commenting slowly, "Really tired..."

Lee got her sweat shirt off and responded softly, "I know. You still have a bit of a fever and that's why you're here."

Getting her nightgown over her head he got her sleeves set and then answered, "Okay, I'm gonna help you stand up and you get your sweat pants down, okay?"

Suddenly Amanda became a little more alert as she shook her head answering slowly gesturing toward the door, "Oh no you don't, Buster! I'll do this myself. Why don't you leave now?"

Lee sighed commenting, "I-I promise I won't-"

But Amanda cut him off stating, "Darn right you won't! I can finish here. Please go..."

Lee shrugged putting up his hands responding, "Fine! I'll just go put the soup away."

Amanda clearing her throat replied, "Yeah...Why don't you do that? I'll call you when I'm done."

As Lee reached the door Amanda commented, "And Lee?"

Without turning around he queried, "Yeah?"

Amanda answered with a deep sigh, "Thank you again. I know you're just trying to help. It-It would be different if we um, had a relationship. But we don't. At-At least not uh, that way, you know?"

Lee nodded as he softly chuckled remarking, "Yeah, I-I know. But believe me, I wouldn't take advantage. My uncle taught me how to respect a woman and to be considerate of her feelings. In other words no assignations here, all right? Just a friend helping a friend who's sick. That's all."

Clearing his throat, he left the room closing the door.

As he headed to the kitchen to put the soup away he thought, Well, that could've gone a lot better!

Shaking his head he then thought, What was she so afraid of? Did she honestly believe I would do what she was thinking I'd do?

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Amanda's mind raced as she finished getting ready for bed.

She had decided to leave her sweatpants on under her nightgown.

She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help it.

She felt she was right. She and Lee weren't involved and she felt anxious enough staying under his roof, even if it was for just tonight.

She went to brush her teeth and take her medicine and then called out, "Lee? I'm all set..."

Lee knocked as he came in a few minutes later and asked, "You need anything?"

Amanda getting into bed replied, "Well, I do like the window open just a bit for fresh air. Would it be all right?"

Lee winced slightly answering, "You have a temperature still. I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?"

Amanda pondered it and then remarked, "Okay. Well... I think I'll turn in then. Thanks again for your help tonight."

Lee half smiled and nodded stating, "You're welcome. Get a good rest now."

Amanda responded, "Goodnight, Lee. "

Lee commented, "Goodnight, Amanda."

He closed the door and went out to grab a pillow and blanket from the hall closet forgetting to retreive his night clothes.

He thought shrugging, I can go one night without them...

Taking off his tie and jacket and shoes he settled on the couch and fell right to sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Reflections

Chapter 4

Amanda woke to the sun just rising and felt a lot better than she had in a few days but checked her temperature just to be on the safe side.

Sure enough when it was time she looked and smiled at the reading.

98.6!

She got up stating happily, "A-ha! Back to normal! I knew it!"

Gathering her overnight bag she pulled out her sweatshirt top and a fresh pair of underthings and went to take a shower.

As she finished a short time later she got out and put her hair in a simple ponytail and putting her overnight bag to rights came out of the bedroom and commented, "Good morning, Lee! Any coffee?"

But as she came by the couch she heard moaning and groaning!

Looking down at Lee she saw he looked flushed and tentatively put her palm on his forehead and shook her head answering slowly, "Oh, no! Not you now!"

Lee's eyes fluttered and when he saw Amanda he mumbled, "Mmm...Morning. You okay?"

Amanda faintly smiled as she stroked his forehead replying softly, "A lot better than you, Pal. Stay right here while I get the thermometer..."

As she walked back to the bedroom she heard him call out throatily, "I'm-I'm fine, Amanda. It-It's just hot in here. That's all. I-I gotta fix the thermostat..."

But as she came out of the bedroom Lee was hightailing it to the bathroom and made it with just seconds to spare as he heaved over the toilet!

Amanda standing behind him remarked gently, "Looks like you caught what I had! I'm so sorry, Lee."

But Lee shook his head as he got up slowly wiping his mouth with a damp tissue answering with a shrug, "I just must have had something that didn't agree with me. I'm all right."

Amanda thought carefully and asked, "Well, you had the soup at my house and then I don't remember you eating when we got here. Didn't you go to bed after I did?"

Lee remarked carefully avoiding her gaze, "Y-Yeah, but I kinda got hungry around midnight..."

Amanda steered him toward the bed and instructed, "Lie down. Let's check your temperature...C'mon."

Lee growled, "I told you I'm fine! Stop fussing, will ya?"

Amanda put on her mother hat responding firmly, "Get in that bed, Mister! You're not going anywhere for a while. And by the looks of things, neither am I."

She got on the phone dialing the office and asking for Billy.

Billy answered, "Melrose."

But he heard Lee yell to Amanda, "I'm telling you, I'm not sick!"

Then Amanda commented, "Then why did you just throw up? Gosh! You're worse than my boys! Get in that bed!"

Lee obstinately yelled, "NO! For the last time, I'm not sick!"

Holding a hand up to Lee she answered, "Good morning, Sir. I'm just letting you know that although I'm a lot better now, Lee unfortunately isn't and I think he should be out for a few days. In fact Sir, maybe with your permission I could look after him until he's back to normal?"

Lee grimaced, "No! You're going home and I'm taking stomach stuff and heading to work!"

Billy shook his head and smiled remarking, "Amanda, you do realize that normal for someone like Lee could take...um, longer than a few days? At least an entire week?"

Amanda smiled and nodded commenting, "Oh, well. I couldn't possibly take that much time off, Sir."

Billy responded, "Then it's settled. You and Lee will be off the roster until he's back to his standard of normal. Call if you need anything. Take care and good luck."

Amanda replied nodding, "Thank you, Sir. Goodbye."

Hanging up she quickly got the thermometer out of her bag and went to clean it off in the bathroom and coming back saw that Lee had laid down and she put the thermometer in his mouth stating, "Stay put. I'll be back..."

She quickly went to the kitchen and assessed what inventory he had in the fridge. There was the soup and a package of dip.

She warily took the dip out and checked the date while smelling it.

It had expired two days before!

She made a face and cleaned out the container and ran the disposal!

She then heard Lee mumble something and she went back to check on him.

Taking the thermometer out she read it while Lee sitting up commented tiredly, "See? I'm fine..."

But Amanda shook her head and showed it to him stating, "Read it and weep. I'm sorry, but you are definitely sick here."

Lee sighed as he stared at the temperature which was at 100 degrees and answered glumly, "I can't be! I'm in tip-top shape. Can you get me some chips and dip?"

Amanda commented retorting gently, "No! It's tea and toast for you when you can handle it, all right? Now, lie down and get some sleep. It's the best thing for you."

As he laid down she put the covers over him and he was out like a light.

Making sure the curtains were closed she left the room with her bag.

Putting the bag by the couch she sighed and getting on the phone dialed her house.

Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Amanda commented, "Morning, Mother. It's me. How was your trip?"

Dotty smiled reproachfully, "It was very nice, Dear. But I'm sorry you weren't well. You know we would've come home if you had called, don't you?"

But Amanda waved it away stating, "It was just a cold and then it was a stomach thing, but I'm much better today. I was in fact coming home soon, but a friend of mine from work caught it and now I'm taking care of him."

Dotty's curiosity was piqued as she asked, "Him? Who is it, Darling?"

Amanda closed her eyes shaking her head as she thought, Darn! Thought I could slide by this one...

Sighing Amanda answered, "It's Mr. Stedman, Mother. You remember my mentioning him once or twice, right?"

Dotty nodded remarking, "Oh, yes. Your boss. He's a bachelor, isn't he?"

Amanda nodded wanting to end the conversation commented, "Yes, Mother, he is. But-"

Dotty quickly queried, "Then by all means, Dear. Stay as long as you need to until he's better. I imagine he has no one there to look after him, correct? And being a bachelor, his fridge isn't stocked with the most healthy things, is it?"

Amanda rolled her eyes as she thought, It's like she's here and she knows something...But how?!

Amanda then commented quickly, "Um, Mother... I have to go now. Give the boys my love and tell them I'll call them later, all right? I love you. Bye."

She hung up quickly before Dotty could ask anything else and remarked, "Whew."

Going to the kitchen she replied, "Now to make a grocery list and clean up a little here..."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Reflections

Chapter 5

When Lee awoke a while later he noticed his curtains closed and his room was darker than usual.

He coughed and then clearing his throat called out, "A-Amanda?"

Attempting to get up he was then dizzy and laid back down and looking around noticed the water on his night stand with a cup.

Maneuvering over he managed to pour some water in the cup and take a few sips.

Swallowing he put it down and called out again, "Hey, Amanda! Where are you?"

A few minutes later the bedroom door opened and it was of all people, Francine!

Lee growled, "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? Where's Amanda?"

Francine sighed stating, "Nice to see you too! God, your mood's ten times worse when you're sick!"

Lee shook his head mumbling, "All right. I'm-I'm sorry, okay? But where is Amanda?"

Francine rolled her eyes answering, "Your little "Suzy Homemaker" went home-"

When Francine saw the worried look on Lee's face she put up a hand commenting, "Relax! She had to get more clothes and check on her family and run to the market. She asked me to stay until she got back. So, What can I get you? You have water, ginger ale or orange juice-provided by one of your neighbors...Oh, and some bread. I can at least do toast for you. Can you handle anything right now?"

Lee sighed answering with a shrug, "Orange juice, I guess."

Francine nodded and then snapped her fingers responding, "Wait. I gotta take your temperature, first."

As she got the thermometer she went to him asking with mock innocence, "Which end?"

Lee looked alarmed as he queried, "What do you mean, which end?! You're not going where I think you're going with that thing! Get away from me!"

Francine chuckled remarking, "Calm down, Stetson! I know you take it orally! It was a joke! Geez!"

Placing it in his mouth she sighed replying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't pick on you like this when you're sick."

Lee shook his head and garbled, "I'm not sick! Furlough, that's all."

Francine shook her head commenting, "Oh, yeah. Right."

Taking the thermometer out a few minutes later she read it and replied, "Well, you're still at 100...Sorry. Let me go get your juice."

As she left Lee shook his head thinking, Somebody up there doesn't like me. Figures...

An hour later Amanda came into the apartment with the groceries and saw Lee on the couch and worriedly asked, "How are you feeling? Why are you out here?"

Lee sighed answering, "Um, well. I had some juice earlier, but then...I'm sorry. Francine's in there trying to clean up and-"

Amanda nodded in understanding and stated, "It's all right. Things happen. Let me go see if I can help..."

She put the groceries down on the kitchen counter and went to the bedroom to help Francine and Lee heard Amanda moan, "Omigosh! You can't get that up with that! That's for bare floors only, not carpeting!"

Francine argued, "Well, he didn't have anything else! What did you want me to do?! You took your own sweet time getting back here!"

As the argument got more heated Lee thought with a groan, If I could I'd get the hell out of here right now...

Looking at the phone he grabbed it and dialed Billy's office.

Billy answered, "Melrose."

Lee swallowed and commented, "Hey, Billy. Any chance you could stop by and referee here?"

Billy questioned shaking his head, "I'm not following, Lee. And shouldn't you be in bed? From what Amanda told me earlier...Wait. What's all that yelling in the background?"

Lee sighed as his head continued to pound and he replied irritatedly, "Oh, nothing. Just World War Three starting."

Billy knew what that meant and commented, "All right. Put Desmond on the phone now. You'll get your rest..."

Lee sighed responding with relief, "Gladly! Hold on..."

Slowly Lee rose from the couch as he was in no mood or shape to yell and went back to the bedroom answering sharply, "Francine! Billy wants you on the phone right now. I believe your discharge from here has been ordered."

Francine glaring at Amanda stated hotly, "Thank God!"

She left the room to talk to Billy on the phone while Amanda finished cleaning up what she could in the bathroom.

As Amanda came out of the bathroom finally Lee was sitting on the bed and raking his hand through his hair remarked, "I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you'd be home taking care of your own family instead of dealing with all this crap."

Amanda sat down next to him and replied gently patting his arm, "Hey...If it wasn't for me being sick to begin with, none of this would've happened. Look at it this way. We're helping each other out and you will be better soon. I guarantee it, okay?"

Then she saw the bed and answered, "Well, at least Francine put new sheets on the bed for you. Why don't you lie down again and I'll get your aspirin, huh?"

Lee nodded and commented softly, "Thanks. Did you get any chips and dip while you were out?"

Amanda got up from the bed shaking her head and with a chuckle responded, "You're unbelievable! You will be having nothing but tea and toast until you're able to stand regular food, all right? How did the Colonel deal with you when you were sick?"

Lee shook his head as he blanched at the memory, "He didn't. The base cook Barney Dorsey, took care of me. Made me eat oatmeal and gave me ginger ale when I got the flu one time. Ecch!"

Francine knocked on the door frame and commented contritely to Amanda, "Uh, so listen... I'm-I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not that good at being a nursemaid, obviously. And Billy told me to head home now that you're back."

Glancing at Lee she remarked, "I hope you're feeling better soon, and I'm sorry about the rug..."

Lee shrugged answering, "It-It's okay. They're replacing the carpeting in all the apartments in a month, anyway. Don't worry about it."

Amanda stated to Francine, "I'll walk you out. I brought back something for you to take home..."

As they walked out Lee went to lay down again grateful that at last, quiet was on the horizon...

Amanda returned a few moments later with aspirin and as Lee sat up to take it he queried, "So, everything's all right now with you two?"

Amanda shrugged commenting, "We're getting there. Chocolate's a great peace offering."

Lee nodded after taking it and swallowing put the cup of water down on the nightstand he answered, "Thanks for putting up with me. Is your family okay with you being here?"

Amanda shook her head replying gently, "Don't you even worry about that. They don't know you, but Mother sends her best anyway and hopes you feel better, all right? Now, you get some rest while I put the groceries away and start dinner. It's homemade chicken soup..."

Lee nodded and laid back down as Amanda left thinking, What a day!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Reflections

Chapter 6

Lee woke the next morning actually feeling close to normal again, thanks to Amanda.

He realized that it wasn't so bad being mothered... in a way.

He just wouldn't want it on a day-to-day basis!

Getting up slowly he went to get his clothes and take a shower.

When he came out a half hour later Amanda greeted him as she was folding the bed sheets and blanket from the couch putting them back in the hall closet and stated, "Good morning. I see you're looking a whole lot better. How do you feel?"

Lee smiled and nodded replying, "Like I can take the world on again. How about you?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "Well, I'm fine. But you know how early I get up usually?"

Lee chuckled as he deadpanned, "You mean with the birds, right?"

Amanda rolled her eyes at him and commented, "All right, Funny Man. Yes. What's wrong with greeting the day that way? You get a lot more done, I think. Anyway, look what time it is..."

Lee looked at the stove clock and responded with a shrug, "So? It's 8 AM. Big deal."

Amanda shook her head answering, "Yes, but I didn't wake until you were almost done showering. I guess I must have been a bit tired..."

Lee warily queried, "But you're okay, right? You're not sick again, are you?"

Amanda stated, "No. But I never sleep late. Unless we've been on a stakeout all night or I'm really not well, you know. I guess everything going on lately caught up with me. But I'm all right now. Can I get you coffee?"

Lee sighed replying, "Sure, only I think the machine's on the fritz. I couldn't get it to work a few days earlier-"

Amanda shook her head answering, "I just had to clean it out. Run vinegar through it once a month and it'll do just fine-"

Lee shook his head commenting, "Yeah, but you'd have the vinegar taste in there. No dice."

Amanda sighed remarking, "Lee! You do the vinegar cycle and then the water cycle. Trust me. It's a lot cheaper than getting a repairman to fix it or getting a whole new one. Don't you look at your instruction manual?"

Lee embarrassedly replied, "Wish I'd known that three coffeemakers ago..."

Amanda sighed shaking her head as the phone rang.

Lee picked it up commenting, "Stetson...Oh, hi. Yeah, she is. Just a minute, please. What? Oh... Um, thank you. I'm feeling much better."

Giving the phone to Amanda he mouthed, "Your mom..."

Amanda took the phone stating, "Hi, Mother..." as Lee went to get coffee.

He heard her then respond, "What? Oh, no! All right. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Tell them to stay in bed, please. All right. Bye, bye."

Lee came out giving her a cup of coffee and asked, "What's wrong?"

Amanda taking the cup he offered remarked, "Thank you. It's Phillip and Jamie. Looks like they caught the flu. Are you sure you're feeling better here? Because I have to go."

Lee winced slightly and replied, "Both of them? Oh, boy...Well, I'm fine now, thanks to my excellent nurse, uh work partner. Don't worry about me. I'm heading into work today. I'll be fine. You go ahead. And thank you."

Amanda took a few sips of the coffee and giving him back the cup answered, "You're welcome. Glad you're well again...See you later."

Gathering all of her things she left as Lee finished getting ready to head into work.

But as he was about to leave his phone rang again.

He stated, "Stetson."

Sighing he asked, "Fred? What do you want?"

As he listened his face changed as he groaned, "What?! Billy and Francine called out? Why?"

Crestfallen he shook his head answering, "All right. Then call Petrie and Rogers and-"

Lee then commented, "Great! Fine time for them to be out! Okay. Then you and Jeffreys and I will-"

Clearing his throat irritatedly he barked, "No whining, Fred! I'll be in and we will get to work...What do mean, how about Amanda? No! Because she's home taking care of her kids who also have the flu!"

After listening a few more minutes Lee shook his head growling, "Enough, Fred! I'm leaving now! Goodbye!"

Slamming the phone down he threw on a tie and grabbing his keys was about to leave when he remembered the coffeemaker was still on!

Going back into the kitchen he turned it off and shaking his head groaned as he left, "I'd better get a bonus for putting up with Fred today!"

When he at last reached the Agency he noticed Mrs. Marston wasn't at her desk but a man was sitting in her chair and seeing Lee asked, "Password?"

Lee sighed as he made something up stating, "Free for all."

Luckily, he was given his I.D. and he headed to the elevator.

There was hardly anyone on the floor as Lee got off the elevator and seeing Fred asked, "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

Fred shrugged commenting, "Flu's going around. You know, I'm not feeling so hot myself today and-"

But Lee shook his head cutting him off stating, "Save it, Pal! You're just afraid of doing actual office work...It's not that hard-"

Fred groaned nodding as he answered, "That's because Amanda does your work for you! You should see all the files that are on your desk as well as everyone else's...Take a look..."

Lee who was about to retort took a good look around and gulped replying uneasily, "Oh, brother!"

Jeffreys then came out of Billy's office and remarked, "Uh, Lee? Mrs. Melrose needs you to call when you can."

Lee nodded as he headed to the phone and Fred then remarked, "Oh, Lee? There's a note here about a meeting at the State Department in 20 minutes. Francine was supposed to go, but-"

Lee sighed and nodding answered, "Okay. You're up, Fred. Get outta here now!"

Fred left grumbling how he didn't know what to do at those meetings anyway...

The phone rang at his desk then and he barked, "Stetson, and it better be good!"

It was Amanda who winced as she queried, "I guess I don't have to ask how it's going for you. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Lee sank into his desk chair and replied shrugging, "Oh, it's great. Billy and Francine as well as half the staff are out because of the flu. Fred and Jefferys are...Well, they're here doing what they can, which tells you I'm up a creek without a paddle. How about you? How are the kids?"

Amanda sighed stating, "They're already fussy because they can't run out and play, but I reminded them they'd be in school otherwise today and I'd be at work."

Lee nodded and commented, "Yeah. I hope they're okay soon. Hey... Before we hang up here, I kinda know about filing my own stuff, but how about everyone else's?"

Amanda questioned, "What do you mean?"

Lee sighed answering, "Well, there's piles of stuff on Billy's desk and Francine's, where she has some sort of Inbox/Outbox kinda thing? I dunno what to make of it frankly..."

Amanda nodded stating, "Well from what I gather, the case files that are completed with debriefing summaries are put in the Inbox for her to review and then hand into Billy. But since he's not here to put them away, I guess you'll have to. Now, the Outbox is for case files that haven't been finished as yet and just need to be typed up and matched with the debrief summaries with the correct dates. Do you understand?"

Lee's head was spinning from confusion as he answered slowly, "I-I think so. But the case files have I.D. numbers, correct?"

Amanda replied patiently with a sigh, "Yes, so you don't wanna mix any of them up...Lee...If I could arrange it, would you like me to come in for a little while and-"

But Lee shook his head responding firmly, "No! Really... Thank you, though. You've had your hands full enough lately, what with trying to recover from your own bout and then taking care of me and all. I-I appreciate it. I'm gonna hang up now, because I have to call Jeannie and see how Billy's doing, all right?"

Amanda commented, "Okay. But call me anyway if you need help figuring out anything, all right?"

Lee smiled warmly into the phone as he nodded remarking, "Will do. Bye."

The following week came and Billy and Francine came back as well as some of the steno pool that had also been stricken with the flu.

About an hour later Billy called Lee and Jefferys into his office and asked, "All right. Which one of you lost the file on Crowley? The embezzler scheme?"

Lee looked at Billy and then at Jefferys stating, "I gave it to Jefferys."

Jefferys shrugged answering, "And I gave it to Fielder who was doing the Outbox stuff at the time. He told me you checked it and had him put it away-"

Lee sputtered, "I-I told him to leave it on my desk and I would finish it! It was one of the last files I had to complete yesterday-"

Jefferys replied, "But yesterday was Sunday."

Lee sighed as he responded putting up a hand with Billy glaring at him, "I know, I know! No overtime. But you didn't see the chaos in here with you all out. It was unbelievable!"

Just then Amanda came into the bullpen with a cheery hello to everyone and Francine greeted her with, "Not now, Miss Mary Sunshine! We got real trouble here!"

But Amanda shook her head stating, "Oh, Francine. Calm down. I think I know why everyone's upset. It's this file here on Crowley, right?"

Francine stared in amazement at her and asked, "Wh-Where did you find it? We've been looking for it all morning!"

As Amanda started to explain Francine grabbed her arm and pulled her into Billy's office exclaiming, "Amanda found it, Billy!"

Billy sighed deeply and nodded commenting, "Good work, Amanda. Where was it?"

Amanda swallowed hard and stated, "Well, Sir. Fred did put it away, but it was in the O box-"

Lee queried, "The O box?"

Amanda nodded nervously and continued by replying, "Y-Yes. Not O as in Outbox, but the other O-"

Francine sighed and shaking her head asked, "The Outgoing box? Where we put file copies to be sent to the Capitol and other places by Express Mail?"

Amanda nodded and answered quickly, "Yes, b-but I happen to find the original file by accident in the envelope addressed to the State Department and made sure it wasn't sent out...So, here it is. Safe and sound."

Handing it to Billy she remarked to everyone, "Well, I'd better head back to my desk and finish the rest of my work. Excuse me..."

As she left Jefferys queried to Lee, "Did you get any of that? I didn't know there was an Outgoing box. Just folders, right?"

Lee bewildered at that point shrugged commenting, "I guess."

Billy sighed answering, "All right. Has anyone seen Fielder recently?"

Francine answered, "He was taking something upstairs."

Billy's mouth twitched as he looked at the time and stated, "Take an early lunch, People..."

As he left his office everyone followed heading back to their desks and Lee immediately went to take Amanda by the elbow asiding, "Lunch time. Now..."

As a puzzled Amanda nodded and grabbed her purse out of her desk drawer she asked innocently, "It's awfully early, isn't it?"

Lee shook his head calmly commenting with a sigh, "Not today, it isn't! Let's go..."

As they got in the elevator Billy watching them go replied to Francine, "From now on, we make sure we aren't both out sick at the same time!"

As Francine nodded in agreement Billy got on the phone and dialed a number and when the party answered he yelled, "FIELDER! MY OFFICE NOW!"

The End


End file.
